Administrative Core Project Summary In this application we present a core scientific structure that is specifically designed to support scientific effort along the overarching themes of prematurity prevention and advancing personalized medicine approaches to IDD; for the latter, utilizing expertise in the elucidation of intermediate phenotypes, advancing characterization of the developing human brain, and infrastructures for functional genomic studies. Our IDDRC will enhance and promote excellence in research focused on IDD by the provision of core facilities within a coalition of 71 investigators currently concentrating their research efforts on 47 R01 projects, and leading 7 postdoctoral research training programs. The Administrative Core assumes responsibility for scientific oversight as an integrated Center that is a discovery pipeline for translational advances in IDD research. The Specific Aims are: 1) To sustain an effective system of management of funds and resources, including efficient flow of resources to the Model Systems Core (MSC), the Developmental Neuroimaging Core (DNC), and the Clinical- Translational Core (CTC). These core facilities, and their strategic interface with major complementary programs at WUSTL (i.e., the WUSTL CTSA), comprise an infrastructure for IDD research that will stimulate and support the engagement of both established and new investigators in IDD research; 2) To cultivate the functioning of the IDDRC as an integrated Center. This role, which includes stimulation of research opportunity, integration of scientific activities, ensuring excellence in research facilities, intellectual cohesion, and collaboration, relies critically upon productive interactions of investigators and their efforts around current and future priorities in IDD research, which we propose to promote by: (a) stimulating regular scholarly exchange as an engine for the development of focused new projects that ultimately will comprise the Center's unique translational contributions along the discovery frontier; (b) support of two part-time IDDRC faculty navigators, whose function is extend the efforts of the Co-PI's and Core Directors to assist investigators in finding WUSTL services and resources within and outside of the IDDRC, monitor the environment for opportunities to share resources, and help investigators capitalize upon new discoveries, available data sets, and biomaterials. (c) Specific educational programming, including an active interface with established post- doctoral training programs in the Departments of Psychiatry, Pediatrics and Neurology at WUSTL; 3) To solicit and incorporate the input of the Center's major advisory bodies, including an External Advisory Board, an internal Committee of Senior Scientific Advisors, and the IDDRC Committee of Associate Directors (composed of heads of WU Departments or Institutes relevant to the IDDRC mission; 4) To manage effectively the interface of the IDDRC with external entities, the other University members of the IDDRC Network, extramural IDD researchers, and regional clinical providers of care for children with IDDs.